naruhina the truth
by the konoha 2nd demon
Summary: this how naruto should have started, and who naruto should have gone after
1. Chapter 1

*disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto and Hinata would have been together since at least episode 5, this is how Naruto should have started, with him already being a badass butt-kicking machine

("**Kyuubi talking or Naruto demon form talking**")

(Action)

(_"Talking"_)

(_Thinking_)

Chapter 1: knowledge is the best advantage

A thirteen yr old Naruto Uzumaki was running from an angry mob of civilians and shinobi carrying weapons ranging from katanas to kunais coated poison. Naruto had then thought he might jump roof from roof to lose the civilians but the shinobi had thrown Shurikens at him whiling cursing at him; calling him demon brat, monster, and kyuubi spawn; then a shuriken had hit him in the leg and he fell down from the roof then he as fell down, time seem to slow down as his vision went blank.

*Naruto's mind and the kyuubi's cage

Naruto then had woken up to an area that appeared like a sewer then he heard a voice that said "**Naruto…come…come to find your power**". Naruto then followed the voice then he saw an enormous gate with a seal locking the doors. The voice then appeared again saying "**come closer…show no fear for I won't harm you kit**", Naruto came until he saw two giant red eyes with slitted pupils. Naruto the nervously asked "w-w-who are y-y-y-you", the voice then had answered "**I am the reason you are despised, I am the kyuubi**" Naruto then exclaimed "the nine-tailed fox", then Naruto asked "if I can see you then am I dead".

The kyuubi laughed a dark laugh and said "**no kit you are not dead but you are close to it you see where are in your mind you can come here through two methods 1. You are close to dying, and 2. You meditate and focus on meeting me". **Naruto then asked "why did you call me kit and can you help me become stronger so I can survive this hell of a life", the kyuubi the answered with "**I called you kit since that is what a child fox is called, and since me and you are connected and if you die so do I, I have no other choice but to help, in fact I start with giving your ninja skills an upgrade by multiplying your skills by 5, so everything you could do now you could do five times better, oh by the way some free advice forget about that pink-haired bitch she is not worth the pain she gives you, you might want to go after that Hinata girl **" Naruto then thanked him and asked if he could leave which the kyuubi explained how he could leave as he wishes but not before he told him if he impresses him he will give him new abilities, and that he already gave him one, the demon eye which allows the user to copy Jutsus and bloodlines. Naruto thanked him again before he left back the real world.

*real world

Naruto saw that he was falling headfirst towards a 5 story fall did a flip and landed gracefully on his feet and saw that the shinobis chasing him jumped towards him and Naruto who felt that it was payback time jumped towards one and punched him in the gut towards a wall. Naruto then took out a kunai and threw at a shinobi hitting him in the arm, appearing behind him kicked him towards the ground. The others seen how Naruto took shinobi with breaking a sweat stopped and slowly backed away only for Naruto to use his demon eye bloodline (yes I am calling it a bloodline) making his sclera black and red slitted pupils, he looked at the shinobi and in a voice that sounded like the kyuubi he said "**I would run if I were you"**, the shinobi then ran away dropping their weapons, Naruto then picked up the shuriken and kunais and put it in his weapon holster. Then he heard the kyuubi laughing saying that it was hilarious how Naruto scared those dumbasses of villagers, and that he will give him a sacred sword and that he put 2 scrolls in his pouch" Naruto took them out and saw that one was a storage scroll and a summoning contract scroll, Naruto saw it was the fox summoning scroll and he heard that kyuubi say he earned the right to be the first summoner of demon foxes, so Naruto signed it and looked at the storage scroll then he opened it and un-sealed it and summon his weapon, it was a pitch black katana sword with a dark red handle the guard was the as daito there was a small kunai blade at the bottom of the handle. He sealed it away and started his walk towards the academy but not before using his increased speed to pick some lavender flowers from the forest for Hinata Hyuuga.


	2. Chapter 2

*disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto and Hinata would have been together since at least episode 5, Naruto knows all his moves even the ones from shippuden, and Naruto is going to be mean to Sakura for the saying goes "what goes around, comes around"

**(Jutsus) **

("**Kyuubi talking or Naruto demon form talking**")

(Action)

(_"Talking"_)

(_Thinking_)

Chapter 2: the last day of the academy

Naruto Uzumaki had found some lavender flowers then he took out a storage scroll and sealed them inside it. Naruto then started running to the academy and to his class room to find out which team he will part of. Naruto had reached the class room and calmly walked in with a calm facial expression then when he sat down when his classmates Kiba and Shikamaru and asked "what are you doing here, this is for people who passed the exam", Naruto then looked at them with a cocky grin said "I did pass, just wait and see". Naruto then saw Hinata and remember what the fox said, so he went over to where she was sitting by herself. "Do you mind if I sit here" asked Naruto, Hinata then answered "n-n-n-no, go r-r-right ahead"

Naruto then turned to see Hinata and said that he had a gift for her, which Hinata was secretly excited since she had a crush on him since she can remember. She then saw Naruto giving her a scroll, at first she seen bummed since she thought it will be something special, but that went away when Naruto opened it and told her to focus chakra on the seal. Hinata did as she was instructed and in a small poof of smoke, a bouquet of lavender flowers appeared with a note the read_ "will you go on a date with me"_.

Hinata blushed then looked at Naruto who was blushing as well, then Hinata smiled and said without stuttering "I will love to", she then gave him a kiss that Naruto happily returned. The entire class looked at them in shock, some of them who knew Hinata liked Naruto were secretly happy for them, but then they heard the noises of people running. Everyone turned around and saw Sakura and Ino trying to get into the classroom first, but then they each got inside at the exact same time.

Sakura and Ino then starting arguing who got there first and who deserved to sit next to Sasuke, the arguing went on for a few minutes until Naruto said "how about both sit next to him since he took the middle seat and you two shut up". Sakura and Ino looked at Naruto with killer intent and the said "what did you say you baka", Naruto then unsealed his sword, used his demon eye bloodline and said "I said for you two fan girls to sit down and shut up". The two girls looked at Naruto in shock due to the fact that Naruto had red eyes, and told them to shut it, so they sat down by Sasuke while Naruto was talking with Hinata.

Then Iruka-sensei came to the class room and said they were going to do some shuriken practice and everyone to go outside. When everyone got outside an assistant teacher started passing everyone Shurikens except Naruto, the assistant claimed Naruto is not properly trained to even touch a shuriken, making everyone laugh except Hinata. The kyuubi who heard brought Naruto into his mind and when Naruto asked why he was there, the kyuubi asked "**how would you like for me to give you a few A-rank Jutsus**", Naruto agreed and then he had the method of doing a **wind-style rasenshuriken**, and **rasengan**. Naruto had seen only 3 seconds had passed and he said he didn't need a shuriken.

When everyone had gotten a turn it was Naruto's chance to do it, he then told everyone to step back. Naruto then raised his hand palm to the sky then focus wind chakra on to his palm into a ball. Naruto then shaped the ball into a giant shuriken, and then threw it between two trees and then it grew larger and completely destroyed the trees. The assistant looked in shocked at the child that everyone thought was dead last had done a jutsu that not many can do. Naruto's classmates had been blown away since Naruto was never this good, except for Hinata who knew that Naruto always had greatness in him.

Sasuke who saw this didn't like the feeling that Naruto was better than him so he asked if him and Naruto could spar. The assistant thought that was a great idea for he hated Naruto and wanted Sasuke to embarrass him. Naruto and Sasuke had gone to the sparring grounds, everyone went to go see the fight, all the girls excluding Hinata went to Sasuke's side, and Hinata went to Naruto's side. Then Shikamaru and Kiba went to go cheer for Naruto due to the fact that his demonstration of that jutsu earned him their respect.

Naruto and Sasuke then jumped towards each other, Naruto had thrown a kick at Sasuke who blocked it and tried to punch Naruto who caught it and threw Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke who got mad did a few hand-signs and with a cry of **fire-style: fireball jutsu**, a fireball shot of Sasuke's mouth at Naruto. Naruto who activated his demon eye bloodline copied the hand-signs, dodged it with the **substitution jutsu** and then smirked. Naruto who was in front of Sasuke and said "thanks teme", Sasuke who got mad yelled "thanks for what you dobe", Naruto while doing the same hands-signs as Sasuke and with demon eye activated said "for showing me that jutsu and now its payback time". He then shot a fireball at Sasuke except it was bigger and black. Sasuke who was surprised got hit and fell down to find Naruto with his foot on his gut and a sword blade pointed to his throat, Sasuke then said he yield. Everyone was shocked that Naruto had won the fight, then the bell rang meaning school was over, Naruto then went to Hinata and said what time should I pick you up, Hinata blushed and said how about 8. Naruto then agreed, he kissed on the cheek and said "see you tonight".

*please review, comment, please no flames this is my first Naruto fanfic


	3. Chapter 3

*disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto and Hinata would have been together since at least episode 5, Naruto knows all his moves even the ones from shippuden, and Naruto is going to be mean to Sakura for the saying goes "what goes around, comes around" and I am making hiashi (a.k.a. Hinata's dad) a good father since he knows who Naruto's parents are, also not all the villagers hate him

**(Jutsus) **

("**Kyuubi talking or Naruto demon form talking**")

(Action)

("Talking")

(_Thinking_)

Chapter 3: Naruto and Hinata's first date

Naruto had rushed to get everything ready for his date with Hinata. He ran to a clothing store until he thought _wait a minute the owners hate me how can I go buy something nice for me to wear. _Naruto heard the kyuubi say "**kit use a genjutsu or something", **Naruto who thought that was a great idea went into an alley and used a **Shadow clone jutsu **and a **genjutsu **to make the clone appear as a woman in her 30s and the original as a young child with black hair and brown eyes with no whisker marks.

Naruto and his clone who were both in disguise purchased some new clothes, and then rushed to his apartment. Naruto then got ready when he saw it was 5:00 P.M when he ran to buy some flowers for Hinata. He ran to the flower shop ran by Ino and her family.

*Ino's family's shop

Ino was attending the cash register when she saw Naruto walk in, looking around. Ino then walked up to Naruto and asked "hey Naruto what are you doing here, looking for some flowers to impress billboard-brow maybe", Naruto turned around and said "oh hey Ino, no I am looking for something to give Hinata tonight for our date". Ino was shocked then started giggling and said "so you and Hinata are going out, well you could give her some white roses", Naruto said "thanks Ino, I'll buy 2 dozen". Ino then got 2 dozen of the best roses she had on stock, and gave them to Naruto; he then asked how much are they, which Ino answered "they're normally 100 ryo, but since it's your first date with Hinata they're free just this once" Naruto smiled then took out the 100 ryo and said "I know you said they're free this time but think of this as a "I am sorry" for what I said to you and Sakura". Ino took the money and said "I forgive you, and good luck on your date, just remember to be yourself since that the person Hinata wants to be on this date with", Naruto thanked her.

*Hyuuga household (7:45 P.M)

Hinata was in her room finishing getting ready for her date with Naruto, when she heard some knock on her bedroom door. She asked "w-who is it", a voice from the other side of the door said "it's me, your father". Hinata opened the door and gave a small bow to her father and asked "what is it father". Hiashi then asked if he come in, which Hinata answered "of course" Hiashi then asked " I hear you are going on a date tonight, is that true", Hinata then answered "yes father I am going out with Naruto Uzumaki". Hiashi looked shocked then when he saw that Hinata looked afraid, he asked "why do you look afraid". Hinata then answered "aren't you going to forbid me from going on this date". Hiashi said "no my dear daughter, I won't forbid due to me and Naruto's father while he was alive were good friends and I was his best man at his wedding", he then looked serious and said "just make sure you don't do anything that should be reserved for marriage". Hinata looked surprise then hugged her father and said "thank you father", when they both heard a knock coming from the front door then Hiashi went answer it.

Naruto was outside the door wearing a orange dress shirt black dress pants and black dress shoes when the door opened and he saw Hiashi and he asked "is Hinata ready", then Hiashi said "no but she be done in a few moments, please come in" Hiashi then sensed Hinata close by and then he asked "Naruto, I am curious why did you asked Hinata on a date tonight, I am happy but just surprised", Hinata stopped by the stairs when she heard the question she wanted to know the answer as well. Naruto said "to be honest I asked her on a date to get to know her better. I asked her because she is not a fan girl of Sasuke, she is kind and sweet, she is strong and brave, for me I would want a girl who I don't have to worry if she gets hurt during a fight since she's a person who I know will fight by my side to the bitter end, plus she beautiful"

Hinata who heard every word cleared her throat to get everyone's attention the most noticeable feature was her blush. Naruto looked at Hinata and saw amazed on how beautiful she looked; she was wearing a lavender dress and purple high-heeled sandals. Naruto went to Hinata and said wow "Hinata you did the impossible, you've become even more beautiful", he then gave her another scroll and said you know what to do, Hiashi looked confused and a little unimpressed _a scroll, he gave my daughter a scroll as gift?_, Hinata opened and laid it out on a table and focused chakra into and in a small poof of smoke a bouquet of 2 dozen white roses appeared. Hinata put them in a vase on the table next her, then gave Naruto a small peck on the lips and said "thank you Naruto-kun", Hiashi looked neutral but inside he was happy to see that Naruto really did get her a nice present. Naruto then asked "shall we go enjoy our date Hinata-chan", which Hinata answered yes.

Naruto took her to a fancy restaurant where he reserved a table for them. They were seated at a table that had a wonderful view of the village (restaurant was on the hokage mountain). Naruto and Hinata were chatting about their dreams and reasons for becoming a ninja. When a blonde haired waitress with emerald green eyes appeared to take their orders and took a long look at Naruto until she asked are you two ready to order. Naruto ordered some roasted duck, while Hinata order sushi rolls; they said they want herbal tea to drink. The waitress wrote down their order and after that she winked at Naruto and walked away swaying her hips. Hinata got mad and told Naruto "I hate our waitress"; Naruto then asked why, which Hinata answered with "can't you see she was flirting with you".

Naruto looked surprise and asked "she was flirting with me", Hinata got a little upset and said "yes, how could you not have noticed", Naruto took Hinata's hand in his and gave it a small embrace and said "because you are the only girl I notice". Hinata blushed and asked "do you really mean that", Naruto said "yes, why I want to notice any other girl when I am on date with the most beautiful girl in the village". The waitress had came back with their order, and when they got their order the waitress had gave Naruto another wink until Hinata said "I would appreciate if you stop flirting with my boyfriend", Naruto smiled while thought _boyfriend_, the waitress then looked angry until she saw it was Hinata, the waitress then apologized and walked pretty fast away. Naruto then asked "why was she so scared", Hinata then said "oh because my family financial funds this restaurant so if I say so this place will lose our help then it will crumble" Naruto looked shocked then asked "so you have pretty much ownership over this restaurant", Hinata blushed and said "kind of". Naruto smiled and said "wow; pretty, deadly, plus threatening equals Hinata Hyuuga, one sexy kickass girl" Hinata blushed and said "complementing, strong, plus confident equals Naruto Uzumaki, one sexy ass-kicking guy". Naruto blushed and said "after dinner do you want to go for a walk", Hinata agreed and the two enjoyed their meal.

The two went for a walk until they reach the woods and Naruto pick Hinata off her feet and carried her bridal style until he reached a pond with a waterfall. Hinata then saw where they were and said "Naruto this place is beautiful", Naruto then said "not as much as you", Naruto then kissed Hinata, Hinata was surprised at first the she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Naruto's tongue then brushed Hinata's lips begging for entrance, which Hinata granted him. Naruto and Hinata's tongues then explored the other's mouth leaving no space untouched. The tongues then met each other and wrestled for dominance. Hinata then saw that it was late and said "Naruto it's getting late and my father will worry about me", Naruto said "ok Hinata, I'll take you home.

*Hyuuga household

Naruto walked Hinata home. When they reached her house her father opened the door and said "oh there you two are, I was about to get you Hinata". Hinata said "ok father", she turned around and said goodbye to Naruto, then she gave him a kiss and went inside. Naruto then went home hoping he and her would be on the same ninja team.

*please review, comment, please no flames this is my first Naruto fanfic.


End file.
